El Mejor Cambio
by Eliza20
Summary: Todos decían que el mayor cambio que había hecho era dejar los portales espirituales abiertos. Para Korra, el quedarse con él fue el mejor cambio que había hecho en su vida . FF por la semana Korroh.


**¡Hola! Este fic es mi pequeña contribución a la semana Korroh. Quiero agradecer a Kakatsushi por crear esta semana, he leído maravillosos fic y bueno el mío es simplemente un pequeño y corto aporte.**

**Rating: K**

**Género: Romance **

**Avatar The Legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Cambios**

Era una mañana soleada, como todas en la Nación del Fuego. Los habitantes estaban emocionados ya que un gran evento tendría lugar ese día, adornaban las calles y comenzaban a alistarse para la celebración. En el palacio el ambiente no era distinto, los sirvientes caminaban de un lugar a otro haciendo los últimos arreglos ya que hace una semana atrás habían comenzado con las decoraciones.

En una habitación en el área real dormía una joven de tez morena, los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro obligándola a despertar, ella se movió hacia el otro lado esperando escapar pero pronto la alcanzó, así que se levantó. Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño, después de asearse se puso ropa cómoda tradicional de la nación donde se encontraba y miro por la ventana de su cuarto.

Tenia vista directa al lugar donde se realizaría el evento tan esperado. Ella sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago al saber que dicho evento cambiaria a la nación y a ella. Ya se imaginaba al estar allí, de seguro sería un manojo de nervios, pero por suerte tendría a quien más amaba para que la ayudara.

Veía correr a los sirvientes acomodando todo. Recibirían a dignatarios de las demás naciones y Ciudad República, al igual que algunos invitados previamente seleccionados, que de seguro ya habían llegado. Habían puesto muchas sillas y mesas, adornadas con manteles del color de la nación. También habían puesto un camino de flores desde la entrada hasta el centro del lugar, donde había un altar con un mantel blanco y un arco de rosas atrás.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, así que fue a atender. Eran dos sirvientas que traían un paquete envuelto.

- Avatar Korra, en un momento vendremos a ayudarla a alistarse –dijo una de las sirvientas y la otra dejó el paquete en la cama de ella.

- Claro, gracias –las jóvenes se retiraron y cerró la puerta.

Recordaba como comenzó todo. Ella había llegado a la Nación del Fuego para hablar con la Señora del Fuego luego de lo ocurrido con los portales espirituales. Le ofrecieron quedarse un tiempo y ella aceptó. Podría decir que allí comenzó, como amigos, camaradas. Risas inocentes que inconscientemente la hacían suspirar, rozadas de mano que le ocasionaban un tierno cosquilleo, miradas que la hacían perder la razón. Poco a poco se fue ganando un espacio en su corazón hasta que quedó completa y perdidamente enamorada.

Cada vez que podía de alguna manera trataba de demostrarle que lo quería; alguna tomada de mano, algún sonrojo ante un cumplido, una sonrisa cada vez que le hablaba. Llegó a pensar que él no sentía nada por ella. Hasta ese día.

_La Señora del Fuego se enteró que el cumpleaños de Korra estaba próximo, por lo que hizo una fiesta en su honor. Todos estaban ahí, desde gobernantes hasta amigos. Todos esperaban al avatar, por lo que apareció y una oleada de gente quería hablar con ella. Por suerte Iroh la ayudó a zafarse de todos y la llevó hasta un lugar aparte, en los jardines del palacio._

_- Iroh ¿No deberíamos volver? –preguntó Korra_

_- ¿Quieres que te ataquen de nuevo? –ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a ella, por lo que el general apartó la vista_

_- ¿Puedo preguntar para que me trajiste aquí? –Korra sacó al general de sus pensamientos y fij__ó su vista en ella_

_- De hecho, te traje aquí porque quería hablar contigo –le dijo en tono serio_

_- Dime, Iroh –lo invitó a que hablara_

_- Hace meses que quiero decirte esto, pero no encontraba la mejor forma de hacerlo. De hecho, la fiesta que te organizaron es mi excusa perfecta_

_El corazón de Korra comenzó a latir más rápido._

_- Quería decirte que me gustas Korra –continuó el general- me gustas mucho, pero quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi._

_Korra sintió su corazón dar saltos de alegría. ¿En serio Iroh jamás notó nada?_

_- Iroh… Me gustas desde hace tiempo, traté de demostrarlo pero nunca lo notaste_

_- Lo lamento Korra, en realidad no me di cuenta, tu sabes que soy muy despistado para este tema y…_

_Ella no lo dejó continuar porque lo había besado. Ella puso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y él la atrajo con sus manos en su cintura. El beso duró poco, pero transmitió todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

_El resto se fue historia._

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, por lo que abrió y se encontró con las sirvientas.

- Avatar Korra, vamos a ayudarla a cambiarse

- Claro, pasen

Comenzaron a arreglarla. Le pusieron un vestido de boda tradicional de la nación del fuego, con un peinado elaborado en su cabeza donde encajaría su corona y un collar de compromiso en el cuello al estilo de la tribu agua.

- Se ve muy bien, avatar Korra –le dijo una de las sirvientas

- Gracias

- Va a ser una muy buena Señora del Fuego –dijo la otra

- Ya lo creo –dijo una voz conocida para ella.

Vio a dos personas en la puerta, sus padres. Rápidamente fue a abrazarlos cálidamente.

- Mamá, papá ¿Cuándo llegaron? –preguntó Korra.

- Llegamos ayer en la noche, cariño. No te despertamos porque debías descansar. Te ves hermosa –le dijo su padre.

- Gracias papá

- Bueno, será mejor que estés lista pronto, ya va a comenzar –le dijo Senna mirándola con cariño.

Con otro abrazo a ambos salieron del cuarto y también las sirvientas, dejándola sola en la habitación. Fue hasta la ventana donde vio a todos. En la primera fila estaban los señores del fuego y los asientos de sus padres. Sus amigos también estaban allí junto con Tenzin y su familia. Todos a los que más quería estaban con ella en ese momento.

Su vista se movió y pudo ver a quien mas quería. Iroh ya estaba listo, con su impecable traje de próximo señor del fuego. Se quedó mirándolo como adolescente enamorada, viéndolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, porque así la hacia sentirse. Iroh siempre la trataba como una princesa siendo tan caballero y cortés…

Korra hubiese seguido mirándolo de no ser por los golpes en su puerta.

¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi futuro esposo en paz? –fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente del avatar.

Era su padre, diciéndole que tenía que bajar. Ya comenzaría.

Escuchó la música, señal que debía avanzar, por lo que se tensó a cada paso. Hasta que lo vio. Al verlo, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Era como entrar en un mundo hecho solo para ellos dos, donde podían estar sin interrupciones de los demás.

Tal vez haya hecho el mayor cambio en el mundo al dejar los portales espirituales abiertos, pero el mejor cambio de su vida lo hizo al quedarse en la Nación del Fuego con él.

**Esta fue mi pequeña contribución a la semana Korroh. Soy nueva en esto así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
